mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
The Story of Frankie Potts
The Story of Frankie Potts was a teaser site for the game Mafia II. Official Description Starting today, you can register to be a part of "The Story of Frankie Potts" - an interactive experience that brings you into the world of an undercover FBI agent learning the inner workings of the three Mafia families in Empire Bay. Over the course of Frankie's operation, players will gain access to exclusive screenshots, in-game info, and character histories. Link Since the contest is over, the story can be found at Frankie Potts Overview. Week One 1950: F.B.I. Director J. Edgar Hoover continues to deny that an organized crime syndicate exists. To obtain proof, a frustrated inner circle of agents decides to plant an undercover agent in Mafia-controlled Empire Bay. Establishing himself as Francesco Potenza, alias Frankie Potts, the undercover agent sets himself up in a high-rise headquarters equipped with a darkroom. Through informants and surveillance, Frankie becomes aware of low-level players like Derek Pappalardo, a corrupt union boss, Harry, a weapons dealer, and Giuseppe, who runs a general store with mob connections. Week Two At Freddy's Bar, Frankie meets low-level crooks who work for an auto theft ring. After Frankie earns their trust, they take him inside Giuseppe's General Store. The store turns out to be a false front for a literal black market packed with fake IDs, illegal weapons and tools for safe cracking. Frankie's new friends introduce him to Charlie, whose service station is really a chop shop, and Mike Bruski, whose scrap yard gets rid of the evidence. Frankie is enlisted to help steal a car for a family-connected mobster, "legitimate businessman" Henry Tomasino. Week Three Using government-supplied contraband, Frankie plies more information out of bartender Johnny Morgan at Freddy's Bar. He learns that mobster Henry Tomasino is tied to Alberto Clemente, the head of a paranoid and mean-spirited crime family.' To earn Tomasino's respect, Frankie assists in stealing and stripping a luxury car belonging to Carlo Falcone, the head of a rival family. At the Empire Arms Hotel, the very pleased Tomasino introduces Frankie to other members of the Clemente Crime Family including the treacherous Luca "Rat Soap" Gurino, an unpleasant and ambitious crime boss. Week Four Accepted as a foot-soldier in the Clemente family, Frankie Potts soon ends up in way over his head. At Clemente's meat processing plant, he witnesses the brutal torture of Silvio Palmieri. Before murdering Silvio, the paranoid Clemente accuses him of being a spy for a rival gang. The deeply shaken Frankie learns that Clemente has a reputation for violent outbursts. Some of Clemente's own associates eagerly await the day he pushes another Mafia family too far. Week Five In the wake of Silvio's murder, the highly stressed Frankie becomes increasingly erratic. Through the gossip of low-level mobsters, Frankie learns that Silvio was related by marriage to Eddie Scarpa, the aggressive, emotional capo régime of the rival Falcone family. Frankie insinuates himself into the scene at the Maltese Falcon, a restaurant owned by family boss (and Humphrey Bogart lookalike) Carlo Falcone. Week Six Frankie spends time at the Cathouse, a strip club frequented by Falcone's lieutenant, the hard-partying Eddie Scarpa. Though he's regarded with deep suspicion by Falcone's thugs, Frankie manages to earn Eddie Scarpa's trust. Eddie believes that Clemente was responsible for killing his cousin's husband, Silvio - but he needs proof. Frankie hints that the evidence may have been locked in Clemente's safe by the devious Luca Gurino. Promising him a new future in the Falcone organization, Eddie tells Frankie to get his hands on the mysterious evidence by any means necessary. Week Seven At F.B.I. headquarters, Frankie's increasingly unreliable behavior begins to worry the bosses. Despite Frankie's success in mapping the structure of organized crime in Empire Bay, his unauthorized investigation is on very thin ice. Frankie, however, is too absorbed in his latest task to care. Under the tutelage of aging black market maven Giuseppe, he's learning the art of safecracking. Week Eight When he successfully cracks Clemente's safe, Frankie discovers a bloodstained wallet belonging to the recently deceased Silvio. With hard evidence of the murder, Frankie knows he's found a sure path into the Falcone organization. He passes on the evidence to the enraged Eddie Scarpa, who vows revenge on the Clemente family. Frankie also discovers another surprise in the safe: contraband suggesting that Clemente is dabbling in illegal trade with one of Empire Bay's street gangs. Police raid one of the street gang's strongholds, possibly due to a tip from Eddie Scarpa. Week Nine At the Cathouse, Frankie overhears gossip about a building feud between Empire Bay's three major families. Clemente knows that someone stole his contraband - but he doesn't blame the Falcone organization. Instead, he suspects his old rival, the aging Don Franco "Frank" Vinci, a staunch traditionalist who disapproves of Clemente's activities. In recent years, Vinci's organization has declined as the aging Don takes more interest in his racehorses than in his criminal enterprises. Falcone's organization considers bucking Vinci's leadership in order to cash in on the illegal trade that Vinci frowns upon. Week Ten Frankie receives bad news from his handlers at the Bureau: his whole operation has been officially cut off from all authorization. Freed from official scrutiny, his only mission is to create chaos among the gangs. On his own initiative, Frankie heads into the area controlled by the Bombers, a black street gang. He befriends Eric, a beatnik lowlife, who helps him establish contacts on the street. Week Eleven Intrigued by Frankie's new street connections, Eddie Scarpa devises a plan. Falcone family accountant Harvey is a master counterfeiter. Under Eddie's orders, Frankie aids Harvey in printing a stack of fresh "cash" which they use to make an illegal deal with the Bombers. With the bogus money's serial numbers, the Falcone family is able to track down the suppliers. The trail of cash leads to a local gang called the Greasers. Unfortunately, Frankie has a hostile run-in with one of Eddie's closest allies, an up-and-comer named Joe Barbaro who may prove to be a threat. Week Twelve Under Eddie's orders, Frankie assists in grabbing a Greaser gang member named Jimmy. Gruesome torture forces Jimmy to reveal his gang's secrets. Frankie gets his hands bloody while disposing of the corpse in the Bay. Horrified by his role in the murder, Frankie goes on a binge and alarms his remaining F.B.I. allies with his incoherent reports. Week Thirteen Frankie's influence in the Falcone family wanes, possibly due to Joe Barbaro's dislike of him. Feeling an urgent need to act, Frankie devises a half-baked plan to sow discord among the gangs. He sends anonymous tips to heads of the three families, hinting at schemes and betrayals within the organization. He exposes Eddie Scarpa's excesses and sets up Henry Tomasino for arrest. Frankie's plan backfires spectacularly: instead of inciting suspicion among the three families, it drives them together. The families arrange a major meeting under the supervision of The Commission, the national Mafia organization with the final say in all disputes. Week Fourteen For days, the three families confer with the Commission at Don Vinci's Mona Lisa restaurant. As rumors circulate, Frankie is left on the outside looking in. It becomes clear that the families recognize that they have a rat in the fold. Everyone connected to the crime families comes under scrutiny. Frankie realizes he has a major problem. Even if his F.B.I. connections remain undiscovered, he fears that Eddie Scarpa will learn that he skimmed some of Falcone's counterfeit cash. He begs his F.B.I. handlers to pull him out of the situation as quickly as possible. However, extracting Frankie is impossible without exposing the unauthorized investigation. Instead, Frankie's handlers devise a dangerous plan. He is supposed to plant a car bomb and take out a major Mafia figure - creating a smokescreen of chaos that will enable his escape. Week Fifteen Frankie's attempt to plant the car bomb in Carlo Falcone's vehicle fails disastrously. He's caught in the act and has to shoot his way out. However, he manages to pin the blame on Berto, a low-level mobster who he guns down at a nearby diner. Frankie successfully convinces Eddie Scarpa that Berto confessed to being the rat. Eddie and the Dons of the three families seem to fall for the story hook, line and sinker. The relieved Frankie celebrates in style, hailed as a hero by the gang. Week Sixteen Just when it seems the Frankie has escaped detection, his good luck fails. Eddie Scarpa finds out that Frankie skimmed his delivery of Falcone's counterfeit cash. Frankie desperately tries to escape the situation - but he meets a bloody end. Gallery Regular Frankie Potts Files 01.jpg Frankie Potts Files 02.jpg Frankie Potts Files 03.jpg Frankie Potts Files 04.jpg Frankie Potts Files 05.jpg Frankie Potts Files 06.jpg Frankie Potts Files 07.jpg Frankie Potts Files 08.jpg Frankie Potts Files 09.jpg Frankie Potts Files 10.jpg Frankie Potts Files 11.jpg Frankie Potts Files 12.jpg Frankie Potts Files 13.jpg Frankie Potts Files 14.jpg Frankie Potts Files 15.jpg Frankie Potts Files 16.jpg Frankie Potts Files 17.jpg Frankie Potts Files 18.jpg Frankie Potts Files 19.jpg Frankie Potts Files 20.jpg Frankie Potts Files 21.jpg Frankie Potts Files 22.jpg Frankie Potts Files 23.jpg Frankie Potts Files 24.jpg Frankie Potts Files 25.jpg Frankie Potts Files 26.jpg Frankie Potts Files 27.jpg Frankie Potts Files 28.jpg Frankie Potts Files 29.jpg Frankie Potts Files 30.jpg Frankie Potts Files 31.jpg Frankie Potts Files 32.jpg Frankie Potts Files 33.jpg Frankie Potts Files 34.jpg Frankie Potts Files 35.jpg Frankie Potts Files 36.jpg Frankie Potts Files 37.jpg Frankie Potts Files 38.jpg Frankie Potts Files 39.jpg Frankie Potts Files 40.jpg Frankie Potts Files 41.jpg Frankie Potts Files 42.jpg Frankie Potts Files 43.jpg Frankie Potts Files 44.jpg Frankie Potts Files 45.jpg Frankie Potts Files 46.jpg Frankie Potts Files 47.jpg Frankie Potts Files 48.jpg Frankie Potts Files 49.jpg Frankie Potts Files 50.jpg Annotated Frankie Potts Files 01a.png Frankie Potts Files 02a.png Frankie Potts Files 03a.jpg Frankie Potts Files 04a.png Frankie Potts Files 05a.png Frankie Potts Files 06a.png Frankie Potts Files 07a.png Frankie Potts Files 08a.png Frankie Potts Files 09a.png Frankie Potts Files 10a.png Frankie Potts Files 11a.png Frankie Potts Files 12a.png Frankie Potts Files 13a.png Frankie Potts Files 14a.png Frankie Potts Files 15a.png Frankie Potts Files 16a.png Frankie Potts Files 17a.png Frankie Potts Files 18a.png Frankie Potts Files 19a.png Frankie Potts Files 20a.png Frankie Potts Files 21a.png Frankie Potts Files 22a.png Frankie Potts Files 23a.png Frankie Potts Files 24a.png Frankie Potts Files 26a.png Frankie Potts Files 27a.png Frankie Potts Files 28a.png Frankie Potts Files 29a.png Frankie Potts Files 32a.png Frankie Potts Files 33a.png Frankie Potts Files 34a.png Frankie Potts Files 35a.png Frankie Potts Files 36a.png Frankie Potts Files 37a.png Frankie Potts Files 38a.png Frankie Potts Files 39a.png Frankie Potts Files 41a.png Frankie Potts Files 42a.jpg Frankie Potts Files 43a.jpg Frankie Potts Files 44a.jpg Frankie Potts Files 45a.jpg Frankie Potts Files 46a.jpg Frankie Potts Files 47a.jpg Frankie Potts Files 48a.jpg Frankie Potts Files 49a.png Frankie Potts Files 50a.png Others Frankie Potts Map.jpg Frankie Potts Week 01-1.jpg Frankie Potts Week 02-1.jpg Frankie Potts Week 02-2.jpg Frankie Potts Week 02-3.jpg Frankie Potts Week 03-1.jpg Frankie Potts Week 03-2.jpg Frankie Potts Week 04-1.jpg Frankie Potts Week 04-2.jpg Frankie Potts Week 04-3.jpg Frankie Potts Week 04-4.png Frankie Potts Week 05-1.png Frankie Potts Week 05-2.png Frankie Potts Week 05-3.png Frankie Potts Week 05-4.jpg Frankie Potts Week 05-5.jpg Frankie Potts Week 06-1.jpg Frankie Potts Week 06-2.png Frankie Potts Week 06-3.png Frankie Potts Week 06-4.png Frankie Potts Week 06-5.jpg Frankie Potts Week 07-1.jpg Frankie Potts Week 07-2.jpg Frankie Potts Week 07-3.png Frankie Potts Week 07-4.jpg Frankie Potts Week 08-1.png Frankie Potts Week 08-2.png Frankie Potts Week 09-1.jpg Frankie Potts Week 09-2.jpg Frankie Potts Week 09-3.jpg Frankie Potts Week 09-4.jpg Frankie Potts Week 09-5.jpg Frankie Potts Week 10-1.png Frankie Potts Week 11-1.jpg Frankie Potts Week 11-2.jpg Frankie Potts Week 11-3.jpg Frankie Potts Week 12-1.jpg Frankie Potts Week 12-2.jpg Frankie Potts Week 12-3.jpg Frankie Potts Week 13-1.jpg Frankie Potts Week 14-1.jpg Frankie Potts Week 14-2.jpg Frankie Potts Week 14-3.jpg Frankie Potts Week 14-4.jpg Frankie Potts Week 15-1.png Frankie Potts Week 16-1.jpg Frankie Potts Week 16-2.jpg Category:Mafia II Category:Additional Content Category:Frankie Potts Files Category:Featured Articles